


i found god in a lover

by moreissuesthanv0gue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :((((, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Tumblr Prompt, because i always take that damn road, implied bottom harry, insecure!harry, louis really fucking loves cheese, sorry :(, too many references to religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanv0gue/pseuds/moreissuesthanv0gue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m telling you, Niall, it’s an absolute travesty. People like me work long and hard, for what? To earn the nasty title of ‘cheesemonger’? it sounds like some sort of fucking disease, I swear.”</p><p>“The word you’re looking for is tragedy. A travesty is the representation of an object or group of people in a false or distorted way.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>or the one where louis is all too passionate about cheese and the curly haired boy, niall really loves english, and harry’s just trying to figure it all out. (featuring a hearty side of liam and zayn being horrible advice-givers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i found god in a lover

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the fantastic prompt from tumblr user @tomlinzn :))))

“Niall, I’m going to have to ask you to shut your damn mouth right this second, please”

And Louis can hear that annoying cackle of a laugh blare through his phone’s speakers as he rolls his eyes.

“Alright, damn, sorry, sorry. Didn’t know that your horrible kinks were such a _sensitive topic_ for you.”

Louis rolls his eyes again

“Arse.”

He hears the bells strung onto his doorframe clang twice.

“Listen, someone’s coming. I am going to have a lovely time discussing fine cheese with said person, and we will not bring up this topic ever again, thank you very much.”

Louis can still hear Niall’s laugh as he shoves his phone into his back pocket. Only it’s different this time, because he can hear another laugh, too. A deep, growly, belly laugh, coming from the boy standing directly in front of him.

Louis looks up and he thinks he sees God. Louis sees God in the way that the boy stands, looking like he’s about to topple over, his height slightly overwhelming. He sees something holy in the way that he bites one nail nervously, running his hands through his long curly hair. Louis grits his teeth.

“Hi, what can I do for you today?” The boy smiles nervously. “Um, hi? I’m Harry Styles. I’m catering a wedding for a french couple next month, and literally all they want is wine and cheese? And, I don’t know anything about cheese, because - well never mind that, just, help? Please?” He finishes, almost anxiously. Louis thinks that he’s so precious. His voice is soft when he speaks. “Sure thing! The name’s Louis. Got an idea of what you might want, Harry?” Harry pales at that. “Um? Can’t I just…try everything?” Louis thinks that he is about to die at that, literally fall over right there on the marbled floor of his own shop because _oh my god this boy is the cutest thing he’s ever met_. “Not to overwhelm you, love, but we’ve got 1780 types of cheese here. You really want to taste all that?”

Harry laughs then, and it’s like music to Louis’ ears.

“Ok, lets not do that then. Um, wow, this is proving itself to be difficult. Can’t you…just…i don’t know…tell me what kind of cheese the French like?”

“Well I can definitely offer you some suggestions…” Louis replies, the hint of a smirk on his face.

Harry ends up tasting 59 different kinds of cheese. Louis can’t help but feel completely, utterly, infatuated with him. And sure, he’s heard “What kind of music does cheese listen to?” probably a hundred times before, but something’s different with Harry, so he begrudgingly rolls his eyes, asking _‘what?’_ just to amuse Harry. And the way Harry’s eyes crinkle as a side effect of his ear splitting grin when he responds with “R  & Brie” has Louis falling all over again. (although he’s not really sure if he ever reached solid ground in the first place)

Harry leaves the shop empty handed, but that’s alright, because Louis’ already got his name and number saved under ‘cheese aficionado’ in Harry’s phone, saying that they’ll meet up again tomorrow. (Harry thinks it’s the cutest thing in the world)

 

 

Harry throws open the door to Zayn’s flat, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. “Zayn!” he exclaims giddily, sauntering over to him, wrapping him in an octopus-like embrace. Zayn just chuckles. He’s good like that. “Whats up with you?” he enquires softly. Harry is shy, looking up at Zayn through his lashes, whispering into his ear “the cheese guy was really really cute. Like, ‘I’m falling in love with you’ cute.”

Then they’re both squealing and laughing, talking over one another in a frenzy. Liam steps in amidst the chaos.

“What in the _hell_ are you two fighting about?”

Zayn looks up at him, eyes shining with mischief. “Our baby Harry has a crush on the cheese guy. He claims that it’s the big  _l o v e_ ” he can just barely get out before exploding in another fit of laughter.

Liam’s eyes soften. “Harry, that’s wonderful” he says, barely able to contain his smile.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, guys. Will you two at least be helpful and tell me what I’m supposed to text him?”

Zayn’s eyes practically bug out of his head. _“You got his number already?!”_

Harry smirks, holding up his phone.

Zayn groans. “Oh c’mon! I’m the one with the better cheekbones _plus_ a rapier wit. If anyone should be picking up dudes left and right, it’s me. Why do good things happen to bad people?”

Harry turns to Liam helplessly. “Liam? Help?”

Liam simply shrugs. “I dunno, I mean, why don’t you just say hi? You know that I’m not good at this stuff.”

He does as Liam says, texting a simple ‘hey’, along with the smirky face emoji, just to be cheeky.

They end up texting all night, so maybe Liam's better at this than he thought he was.

 

 

The next day, Harry’s back at that damn cheese shop, sipping fine wine and sampling cheese with Louis, as if they didn’t just meet yesterday. And guess what? Louis falls for him all over again (maybe he had never stopped falling anyways)

 

 

Louis comes home to Niall, saying “I think I might have a huge problem.”

“Lou? Oh my god, what’s wrong?”

“I'M PROBABLY IN LOVE WITH HARRY STYLES” Louis wails.

Niall’s thoughtfully silent for a second, before he jumps up to grab a book off of the top shelf of his bookcase.

“Well, by definition, love is ‘an intense feeling of deep affection’. And you literally met this dude 2 days ago. Just sayin’.”

Louis groans and sinks to his knees. “Okay, change of plans. I have completely fallen head over heels for Harry. In two days. Fuck my life.”

“Or you could leave life alone and fuck this Harry character…”

Niall gets a pillow to the face.

 

 

After a third meeting at Louis’ little cheese shop a week later, Harry chooses a whopping seven types of cheese for the french couple. At the register, Louis can’t help but ask “Will we still see each other? I mean, outside of my shitty little cheese shop” And when Harry flashes that reassuring smile at him he feels himself die and resurrect in a matter of seconds. “Of course, Lou. We text all the time, we’ll arrange stuff. Besides, you know too much about me at this point for me to just leave you and never speak to you again about anything but cheese, for crying out loud.” Louis smiles.

 

 

“Louis, if you love him, you’ll need to let him know, mate. I can’t handle you being all mopey and sad.”

Louis looks up at Niall with sad eyes. “You think he’ll love me back?”

“If what you’ve told me is true, than I’ve got no doubt in my mind.”

 

 

Louis and Harry meet up at a local park the next day. Louis can’t stop wringing his hands nervously. He smiles when he sees Harry, walking over to him.

Harry smirks once he gets close enough.

“You certainly look different when you’re not repping cheese.”

Louis snorts. “Fuck off. I’ll use all the dirt I have against you, I swear.”

Harry just smiles, he’s so precious.

Louis leads them to the old abandoned willow tree, hand on Harrys back.

They sit in silence, for a while, until Louis speaks up. “Harry, I really need to tell you something.”

Harry looks over at him with those big, bright green eyes and Louis feels his heart flutter in his chest.

“I’ve known you for, like, 10 days, and they’ve been the best 10 days of my entire life. I just…I feel like we knew each other, somehow, in the past, or some shit like that”

Harry nods knowingly. “Maybe we were from the same star.” he adds quietly, grasping onto Louis’ hand.

Louis snorts. “I don’t need your pretentious hipster bullshit right now, love. Just listen.”

Harry nods obligingly, so Louis continues. “The day you walked into my shop, I knew that I just wanted to sit down with you and hold your hand. I loved how you loved to talk about yourself, never an awkward silence with you ‘round, darling.”

Harry blushes at that. “Sorry, I’m such an open book.”

Louis squeezes Harrys hand. “Don’t apologize, you’re a fantastic read. What we have here…do you think it’s purely platonic?”

Harry is practically trembling when he shakes his head no.

Louis notices, of course he does. “Hey, hey, its alright. This is new for the both of us. But you don’t have to be scared, love. We’ll take it slow, play it by ear. At the pace you and I want to go at, alright?”

“Okay” is said in response, but the voice is so quiet Louis isn’t sure if it was even said at all.

“Darling, why are you nervous about this?”

Harry smiles a little. “You don’t know _everything_ about me. I’ll tell you someday though, I promise.”

Louis doesn’t doubt that for a second. Besides, they’ve got more pressing matters to discuss anyways.“So, Harry, what I’m saying is, do you want to try this out? You and I? As a couple, I mean.”

Harry takes in a deep breath. “Yes. Please.”

 

 

Liam, Zayn, and Niall end up bonding over Louis and Harry. Most nights its the 5 of them at Louis and Niall’s shared flat, watching Netflix, because it’s not really like any of them to go out and drink like mad or party until the sun comes out.

What does come naturally to Louis, however, is being in love with Harry. He loves how Harry will text him for advice about anything, from clothes to shoes to music. He loves how his hair falls in his face. He loves how his lips taste like peaches, and how his toes curl up when he’s scared.

What he doesn’t love, however, is Harry being scared.

He starts to notice how Harry never wants to spend the night. He notices how Harry flinches when Louis’ hands graze over his hips. So he confronts him about it one night, after all the lads have gone home.

“Babe, will you come here for a sec?”

Harry is happy to comply, skipping over to sit on the sofa next to him.

“Sweetheart…you’re not going to want to talk about this…but is there something you’re hiding from me?”

Harrys breathe catches, and his toes curl. “Yes” he replies meekly.

Despite himself, Louis feels his chest tighten.

“Okay, that’s alright, darling. Do you want to tell me what it is?”

Harry gulps. “I want to say it, but I don’t know how to. Like, I don’t know how to say it without it being awkward. And I’m also kinda worried about how you’ll react.”

Louis sits quietly until he can’t bear it anymore. Then, he pulls Harry onto his lap, whispering into his ear. “Whatever you have to say, I’ll listen. You don’t have to think of the ‘right’ way to say what you’re feeling, not with me, and not with anyone who loves and cares about you. Just tell me, darling. I won’t be angry.”

So he does. And when Louis hears it, he really hears it, and he prays, god he _hopes_ that he heard wrong. (he knows he didn’t)

“My ex boyfriend used to touch me at night and it made me feel gross”

 

Harry begins to cry, tears leaking out of his eyes that match his quiet sniffles.

Louis is unsettlingly calm. “Baby…you’re kidding…”

Harry laughs bleakly. “I wish I was.”

Louis sighs. “Is this why you never want to spend the night?”

Harry nods. “Like, I know you would never, but a part of me worries." He hesitates for a moment, before adding "I think, though, since I’ve told you, I could be okay with sleeping in your flat tonight. That is, if the offer still stands.”

Louis hugs him. “I’m incredibly proud of you. Of course the offer still stands. Niall’s staying with Liam and Zayn tonight, anyways. Do you need anything from your place? I’ll lend you pyjamas and a toothbrush, thats not an issue.”

Harry scrunchs up his nose as he thinks. “No, I don’t think so…except for my pills.”

Louis arches his eyebrow at the news.

“I’m lactose intolerant” Harry says, by means of explanation.

Louis stares blankly at Harry.

“Say that again.”

“I’m lactose intolerant.”

“You mean to tell me that over the course of 10 day, I've fed you over 100 types of cheese that could have potentially killed you?”

Harry bursts out laughing at that. Louis is bewildered. “How is there anything funny about that? You could have _died_ , you asshole!”

“I take my pills regularly. Besides, I only did it to see you. I could care less what kind of cheese some french couple had at their wedding.”

It’s Louis’ turn to laugh now. “Okay, weirdo, you’re off the hook. But only ‘cause you’re cute. I’ll call Zayn and tell him you’re staying. He’ll drop them off for you.”

 

 

Harry is halfway through kicking Louis’ ass at Mario Kart when Zayn shows up at their door, pills in hand.

“Thanks” Louis says, taking the pills from Zayn.

“Look,” Zayn begins. “I’m not sure if you know this or not, but staying the night is kind of a huge step for Harry, because of some shit that happened with another asshole…so don’t fuck it up, alright?”

Louis smiles. “N’awww, am I getting the overprotective friend speech?”

He gets a smack to the back of the head, more than anything.

“Honestly, though, Harry told me about what happened. I get it, he’s safe with me. You keep Niall in check now, too. Don't let him get _too_ drunk.”

Zayn smiles his easy going smile. “Will do. See ya tomorrow, Tommo.”

 

 

Louis thinks that this is heaven. Sitting here with the love of his life (who, he notices smugly, is wearing _his_ jumper), eating pizza and cold chinese food. Harry speaks up then, because he just isn’t made for being quiet.

“Lou, you think I’m more than just a good shag, right? Because I don’t know if I’ll be up for anything sexual tonight. For a while, actually.” He says bravely.

Louis is shocked. Also sad.

“Sweetie, where did this come from? You know that I love you, not your cock. I would like to fuck you so good, one day, when you’re ready, but there are so many more things that are so much more important than that. I want to see you grow. I want to cook breakfast with you in our boxers. I want to sing along to Beyonce in the car with you. I want to hold your hand and kiss your cheeks and boop your nose. I want to do all that mushy shit, alright?”

Harry seems visibly relieved.

“Alright. Thank you. I want to do all that stuff with you, too. And more, actually.”

Louis smiles. “Hmmm? lets hear it, then.”

Harry takes a deep breathe.

“I want to go to the beach with you. I want to experience the world with you. I want you to hold me at night and I want to wear your clothes more often than I wear my own.”

Louis’ smile only grows.

“We’ll do all of that someday, sweetheart. For now, though, it’s getting late. Wanna go to bed?”

Harry starts fidgeting. “Okay”

Louis has to be clear on something first, though.

“Baby, if you would like to go home, it isn’t too late. It’s never too late. You could wake me up at 3 am wanting to go home, and I’d take you, no questions asked.”

Harry relaxes a bit.

“Okay. Thank you. But I want to do this. With you.”

Harry takes his pills, and they settle in for the night.

Louis is worried at first, but soon realizes that he didn’t have to be. Because Harry feels perfectly safe with Louis.

 

 

 

They continue to grow and learn. Harry finds out that Louis will only eat mayo in chicken sandwiches, and Louis learns that Harry’s favourite swim trunks are the ones with the bananas on them. They gross out all of their friends, and talk late into the night. They’ll spend whole days kissing, and whole nights fucking, once Harry's up for it. They’re unconventional, they’re unholy, and they’re not perfect, but it's not like they'd prefer it another way anyways.


End file.
